Our Bloody Dreamland
by Katielorraine
Summary: My dear Axel, you brought this upon your self, you know that right? Don’t worry my love, we will see each other again. See you in our bloody dreamland.AkuRoku. Gore. Death. lots of other stuff. Just read, summary sucks.ONESHOT


I looked at his eyes. His beautiful emerald eyes. The ones that used to look at me with love and passion. Now only stared blankly at me with no emotion at all. After all, the dead can't have emotions, can they?

My dear Axel, you brought this upon your self, you know that right? You shouldn't have been cheating on me with that slut Larxene. Now look at what that has gotten you. You both should have known this was going to happen. You didn't even try to hide the fact that you was cheating. But I guess I also brought it upon myself to. You should have known it would have ended up like this.

But I have to say I was surprised to know that Larxene was pregnant. Did she even tell you? I suppose that is why she came over here. Boy was she scared when she seen me in that arm chair you love so much. I think she was even more scared when I showed her your body. Or maybe it was the part I took one of the knifes out of your body and turned to her smiling that smile you used to love so much. Only, she didn't seem to like the smile so much.

She fought you know. She kept saying I couldn't kill her because she was 'with child'. Like I give a crap about a parasite that was growing inside of her. It would have been an abomination to this world so I guess I did some good in getting rid of it. I never did like kids. But you never wanted any. That's another reason why we were so perfect together.

Why did you go and cheat? Was I not good enough for you? Was it because I liked to slice my wrist? I told you, I like the blood. Maybe that's why I am covered in yours. You know your blood is much sweeter than mine.

Are you feeling OK? You are looking a little pale there. Maybe if I took out the seven knifes that I stabbed in you would feel better. You know why I put eight knifes inside you? It is because that is your lucky number. You should be happy that I put eight inside of you. Maybe you will get lucky and God would have mercy on you for cheating on me and let you into heaven. Is that how it works?

I think I should get rid of your bodies now. I will put her's in an ally. That's more than she deserves. You, you should be buried. In a nice grave yard. See how nice I am to you even after what you have done?

Should I clean the walls that are smeared with your blood? Should I clean the sheets of the bed that have turned a crimson red? I don't know... I like the blood. It will always remind me of you when I go to bed. You would be the last thought on my mined before I slip into dreamland. I still love you but you had to be punished. Axel, my love, you are so lucky that I only tortured you a little.

What is that I am hearing? Some one at the door. Oh don't worry darling, it's just the cops. Some one must have heard the noise and told. I hate people. But I loved you. They are going to separate us now, but don't worry my love, we will see each other again. I hope you know, "I love you Axel." Look, the cops see me. See you in dreamland my love.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

July 16, 2010

An elderly lady was deep in her slumber when she was awoken by screaming from her neighbors' house. Worried she contacted the police. When they arrived at the scene they found 28 year old Larxene Meadows slaughtered in the living room. Upon farther expectation they found 29 year old Axel Flynn murdered in his own bed. The police found 29 year old Roxas Flynn, husband of Axel, above him holding what was later confirmed the murder weapon in his hand. Roxas held nothing back. He told every one who asked (and some who didn't) that he killed them both as punishment for them cheating. He was later given life in prison. Later that evening he was found dead from a heart attack.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**I don't know why I wrote this or even if it is good. I was reading a wonderful book by Sarah Dessen, Dreamland. And I was in need for a crazy one shot of dead people… so I got this. Yup I had no idea what is was about but I just started typing and came up with this, so if you liked it then feel free to press that lonely little review button! K? K!!!!**


End file.
